Ikanaide
by AishaKara
Summary: Una triste cancion era su historia, sus vidas se vieron interrumpidas por un evento que nadie queria pero su amor era mas fuerte que eso Inspirado en la cancion del mismo nombre creo que es de vocaloid pero lo encontre en un AMV xD


Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho subir a ese avión era lo último que quería, pero lo primero que debía hacer, sabía que no era el único sufriendo pero trataría de ser fuerte por ella, dándose vuelta y antes de entrar a la nave la miro una última vez, sonrió lo más que pudo, vio un copo de nieve caer, pronto empezaría a nevar y con la triste mirada de ella sobre el subió al avión.

-No te vayas- susurro para ella misma. Pues sabía que aunque lo gritara el no daría vuelta atrás, se prometió no llorar aunque le partiera el corazón, lo que sucedía era algo que ninguno deseaba. Cuando vio el avión despegar comenzó a correr tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo aunque sabía que no lo lograría y en cada paso las lágrimas que reprimió escapaban amargamente, termino de rodillas en el piso llorando su desgracia.

Recordó el momento en que la conoció dos años atrás, había salido a recoger algo de leña por el frio que hacía, en el camino se distrajo viendo los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer y la vio cerca del rio, su cabello azul la hacía resaltar sobre el blanco paisaje que se empezaba a formar, sus ojos se cruzaron, eran azules, y Gray juro que nunca había visto unos ojos más bellos

-Te vas a congelar- hablo seco pero con el mayor valor que reunió para dirigirle la palabra, ella le sonrió de manera simple y se acercó a el

-Buscaba leños para la casa- su piel blanca se podía comparar con la nieve o al menos eso pensó el en ese momento

-Toma estos- ofreció el chico

-Son tuyos-

-No importa iré por mas-

Se habían vuelto cercanos, descubrió que sus casas quedaban relativamente cerca así que casualmente la frecuentaba, también descubrió que vivía sola y que su hermano había muerto por enfermedad hace algún tiempo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Gajeel, tenía un cabello largo y negro era lindo aunque el insistiera que no-

-¿Lo extrañas?-

-Demasiado, pero sé que está conmigo- Gray la miro a los ojos-¿Sabes? Creo que las personas solo mueren cuando se les olvida- Juvia tomo la mano del pelinegro, estaban sentados frente al fuego en la casa de ella-

-Es una linda forma de pensar-Gray puso su mano sobre la de ella y ambos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, unieron sus labios en el beso más casto.

Mientras avanzaba el vuelo la tristeza de Gray aumentaba, pero no había nada que hacer más que esperar a que lo que iniciaba llegara a su fin. Se preguntó si estaría bien de vuelta a casa, sabía que el camino era oscuro y Juvia odiaba la oscuridad, se preguntó qué sería de ella todo el tiempo que él estuviera ausente, se preguntó si alguien aparecería en la vida de ella que le quitara su lugar, pero en el fondo tenía la certeza de que ella lo esperaría.

Caminaba de vuelta a casa, la casa de ambos, la casa a la que ahora solo volvería ella, y entre esas cuatro paredes dejo que su corazón se hiciera pedazos. No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera cada lugar le recordaba a él, la noche cubría su tristeza y como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer se sentó en la puerta observando los copos de nieve caer, una ligera nevada había empezado y aunque pareciera una mala jugada del destino, en esa nevada también lo veía a él, veía los ojos grises y gélidos con los que se cruzó la primera vez y que guardaban algo de calidez en el fondo.

-Me gusta cuando nieva- esa frase rondo su mente, estaban regresando juntos del mercado y antes de que cada uno fuera a sus respectivas casas la nieve los sorprendió, el chico hablo

-¿Por qué?-

-Los copos de nieve, son pequeños pero tienen una belleza única y ninguno es igual a otro, también son delicados, como tú- Juvia nunca olvidaría el sonrojo que esas palabras le causaron y aunque en ese momento sintió la mayor felicidad de su vida, ahora se convertía en su más grande dolor, entendió por que la gente decía que en ocasiones los recuerdos más felices también eran los más tristes, dejo que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo junto con la nieve.

Gray reviso sus cosas y encontró la flor que ella uso en el cabello la noche que la llevo al festival, recordó que ese día en la mañana le habían dado la noticia de que debía ir a la guerra por su país, sabía que Juvia lo odiaría, sabía que las guerras le parecían crueles y estúpidas y también sabía que no tenía elección. Recordó que aunque la tristeza le invadiera la mente esa noche, cuando la encontró en el festival la vio más hermosa que nunca, su yukata resaltaba su piel, se había amarrado el cabello, y el de dio una flor que había llevado para su encuentro, flor que ella coloco en su peinado, fue su noche más bella y también la más triste, Gray le dijo que lo habían enlistado para la guerra y aunque ella negó, lloro y maldijo a los dioses él la convenció de que estaría bien y que volvería.

Después de esa noche decidieron que vivirían juntos, aunque técnicamente ya lo hacían, el dormiría en la casa de ella sin importar lo que las lenguas del pueblo hablaran vivirían su amor en el tiempo que tenían.

La tarde en la que se tuvieron que despedir repetidas veces ella le dijo que no se fuera, que podían huir juntos a donde nadie los conociera lejos de guerras que no eran suyas, lejos de todo, era una idea tentadora pero Gray se negó, sabía que no tendrían oportunidad de ello aunque lo quisieran. Y en el camino hacia el vuelo ella se prometió no llorar en presencia de él, y él se prometió ser fuerte por ella.

Habían pasado 3 años desde su partida había logrado regresar vivo pero no completo al menos así lo veía el, la razón por la que había vuelto era que en un ataque enemigo y en medio de una explosión Gray había perdido su mano izquierda, se consideró que sus labores en el campo de batalla eran inútiles y regreso a casa en un vuelo con los demás heridos.

Sin embargo una mezcla de esperanza y miedo se apodero de él, tenía un tres años de no verla, no sabía cómo la encontraría y no sabía si ella aceptaría lo que quedo de él. Cuando aterrizaron había varias mujeres, esposas esperando a sus maridos, madres a sus hijos pero no localizo cabellera azul alguna, sus esperanzas se desvanecían más cuando todos se retiraron y el quedo solo en ese lugar, un amargo nudo se quedó en su garganta, decidió avanzar en dirección de la que era la casa que compartía con ella, se detuvo en el rio donde la conoció, se sentó cerca de este y busco entre su uniforme el anillo que nunca le pudo entregar, lo miro por un momento con una dolorosa nostalgia, se permitió que unas pocas lagrimas escaparan, después de todo las había reprimido por 3 años

-¿Gray?- reconoció la voz de inmediato, giro la vista para encontrar a la peli azul

-Juvia…- la chica traía compras que había hecho en el mercado que terminaron en el piso cuando salió corriendo tras el –Oh por dios Gray estas aquí- lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas de su débil cuerpo lo abrazo por tres años de dura ausencia, lo abrazo con todo el miedo que llevaba guardando ese tiempo, lo abrazo con el corazón que le quedaba porque lo demás Gray se lo había llevado el día que se marchó, y él supo en ese momento la razón por la que había luchado por su vida tres años, aunque en realidad siempre lo supo admitía que había momentos en los que la única opción que veía era morir, todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena porque ese abrazo lo recompensaba todo.

-Ju…-sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado y lleno de esperanza a la vez, ella nunca había sido atrevida pero la situación lo ameritaba-Te extrañe tanto…tanto- salió de la boca de la peli azul una vez sus labios se separaron y Gray supo en ese momento que no importa lo que hubiera dejado la guerra de él, Juvia amaba cada parte suya, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los azulados ojos y los grises no distaban mucho de la situación de los anteriores, Gray tomo suavemente la cabeza de la mujer y la acerco a su pecho.

-Gracias-susurro mientras acariciaban su cabeza

-Tonto-

-Te amo- finalizo el chico con algunas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en la cara


End file.
